


i'm shooting out this room (because i sure don't like the company)

by thedreamsteam



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: When Party awoke to a silent diner, he knew it was one of Those days. The ones where everyone leaves before dawn because they somehow got mad at each other last night, leaving him alone in the diner, all by himself. Some days, it’s a blessing to have silence, but on others like today, it’s a curse.or, Party's fucked because he's all alone in the diner today
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	i'm shooting out this room (because i sure don't like the company)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first like. actual danger days fanfic ever? like i wrote some in sixth grade but we're ignoring that skdjsk
> 
> anyways i just wanted to say i rlly love these stories and stuff and i just. wanted to write kobra and party being bros y'know and bickering bc 1. i love them and 2. we need more stories with them being bros
> 
> also warning: this is unedited because i was too excited to get this out there and because i've mostly written this at 1-5am the past two days, so apologies if it's bad!!!

When Party awoke to a silent diner, he knew it was one of Those days. The ones where everyone leaves before dawn because they somehow got mad at each other last night, leaving him alone in the diner, all by himself. Some days, it’s a blessing to have silence, but on others like today, it’s a curse.

The nightmares had been bad last night. Both of them. They all were, but these topped topped them all.

The first one had started normal, and he had thought it was going to be a dream. It was just him and Kobra, and if had seemed like all it was gonna be was them getting something. Him and Kobra had been walking through the desert, trying to find the gas station, when they heard the sound of a car behind them. They had looked at each other and then started sprinting as fast as they could, trying to get away from the Dracs. They hadn’t succeeded, though, and when the Dracs reached them, they decided it would be fun to hurt Kobra right in front of him.

He had tried so hard to stop them, yelling and screeching for them to let his brother go, but the bastards didn’t even hesitate before stabbing him in the heart. Now, that wasn’t the worst thing that’s happened, except instead of stopping, they decided they wanted to do it again. And again.

By the time they were done, Kobra looked like Julius Caesar and he was on his knees, staring. He could see his brother’s eyes, lifeless now, staring directly at him. His hand reached out towards him too, and he wasn’t surprised to feel the tears streaming down his face.

He remembers waking up and gripping someone’s arm that time, crying until he passed out from it. He had gone back into nightmare land, with a new one starting.

Him and Kobra had been captured in this one. It was clear in the fact that they were shackled to a tree in the park, with them wearing white uniforms and a crowd formed around the edge, faces blank, ready for the new excitement.

They were on a stage, and he had realized with a sinking feeling that there was a reason a Drac was standing in front of them. Korse was ending his speech, but he had managed to hear the last of it.

“…executed by gun.”

Clearly, if the thing in front was any indication. He had looked over at his brother, who looked so scared, and he tried to comfort him, in his last few moments with him. “You’ll be okay.” He mouthed, and Kobra shook his head, but he stayed firm. “Wherever I go, you follow.”

Kobra had nodded, then, and stood with his head held high, but instead of him going first, it was Kobra. He looked back in fear, staring at Party, and he smiled at him. “Wherever you go, I follow.” He mouthed, and Kobra nodded. He turned back, to face the Drac, and he could see the fear in his body, with the way his hands were shaking, but he tried to stare at his brother’s face, to remember it one last time. Then the gun shot and his brother fell, dropping like a puppet whose strings were cut.

He had shut his eyes, waiting to be moved forward, but instead Korse stalked back up to the microphone. “Pleased to announce that we’ve changed the way this execution will go. We’ve decided it’s better to keep one alive, so that he cannot escape his agony now.” He stepped down, and smiled at Party when he passed in front of him. All he could do was gape after him, until he had turned to his brother.

His brother was on the ground, and nobody had acted like it was a problem, and the tears stung his eyes then, as he cried looking at his baby brother, who was dead. 

Except, he woke up then, wiping his eyes instead of closing them again. It took a moment for him to realize why it sounded so wrong, but as soon as he realized he just sighed and wiped his eyes again before wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

He doesn’t give a shit about what he looks like at the moment, since nobody would be seeing him until around 9pm. They never returned before that. The blinds to the diner were all shut, even the ones over the door, and that made him frown, but he didn’t question it.

A sticky note was stuck to the coffee pot (a sure way to make sure he sees it) and he read it as he poured a cup for himself.

_don’t forget to drink some water -jet_

He stuck his tongue out as he shoved the note into his pocket, filing a mental note to tell him thank you when they return. He goes back to his room, moving into the storage closet connected to it instead of staying in his. His radio was in there, alone with his paint, so he sat down on the floor.

He threw his blanket through the door, barely reaching the mattress on the floor. He didn’t bother changing clothes; these ratty ones have seen him through life since he’s escaped the City, and they’ll be able to manage some paint. He does pull his hair up, though, managing to put most of it in a ponytail. That’s the only thing he cares about.

He’s messy, moving with rushed strokes, trying to get this done soon. He doesn’t care about the painting, but he needs to get the emotions out of his system. That’s all he wants to do. Just get the emotions out, and once he’s done, he can burn the painting and be done with it.

Eventually, a couple hours later, he’s done with it, with paint on his hands. The radio’s off now, from him only hearing nothing for two hours from Kobra’s station. He’s shoved the the canvas into the far back of the room when he hears a bang from outside the room, and stands up immediately, hands reaching for his gun. It’s not on his side.

 _Shit._ It’s in the main room. Quickly, he moves, grabbing his jacket and boots as he passes through his room, changing pulling them on as he moves down the hallway. As quiet as he can, he gets his gun and looks through the blinds, sighing when he sees it’s just one of Ghoul’s experimental bombs. Of course.

“Goddammit, Ghoul.” He mutters out loud, giving a nervous laugh for himself. Of course it’s not a Drac or anything, right? HIs radio splutters, and he jumps, before grabbing it quickly.

“Earth to Poison! You there?” He hears and he quickly gives an affirmative, hearing his brother sigh gratefully, before continuing. “Some Dracs were spotted near the Diner, so lay low, alright? We don’t know what could happen.”

“Don’t worry, Kid. I’ll be careful.” He grins, and he almost switches off so Kobra can talk, but there’s a sudden knock at the door, and he jumps, letting go then.

“Dude? What was that?” His brother asks, and he moves slowly.

“I don’t know.” He says, except that’s when his brain helpfully decides to remind him that Ghoul set up a bomb that would set off if someone unknowingly (re: Dracs) stepped on a tripwire. He looks through one of the blinds, as much as he can, and his breath catches in his throat. A Drac is directly outside the diner, with at least five more behind it.

“It’s fucking Dracs.” He hisses into the radio, moving as quickly as quietly as he dares, moving back towards his room. “They’ve covered the entire front, so I have no way of getting out.”

“Shit.” Kobra cursed, and he hears the sound of his bike starting in the background. “I’ll radio the others and tell them, but try to stay safe, alright?”

“I’ll try.” The sound of a door breaking echos through the diner, and he curses. “They’re here. See you soon, asshole.”

“Party-!” His brother’s cut off as he switches the radio off, preparing himself for the fight that’ll happen soon. He locks his door and changes clothes quickly, trying not to do die for his brothers sake. There’s stomping outside his door, and then the knob jiggles, like they expect it to actually be unlocked.

His gun’s up, ready for them to come in, yet it still does surprise him just a little bit when they manage to get in. His gun goes off as fast as he can, and they drop like flies. One goes off near him, but the owner of the gun’s soon enough dead, so he doesn’t stop to even think about it. They’re dead soon enough, and he walks down the hall and into the diner, pleased when he sees that was all there was to it, instead of more hiding.

He’s turned back, prepared to drag the bodies out in the sand, when pain flares along his side, and he gasps, turning back towards the hall.

A Drac’s standing there, and he shoots it in the head, stopping it from doing whatever the hell it was about to. He gasps, and his hand moves to his side, clutching it as if it’ll stop the blood from running its course. He moves towards his room, stepping over the dead Dracs, and manages to get his radio. He tried for Kobra, but when the boy didn’t respond, he frowned at the device in his hands.

“Kid, where are you?”

* * *

Kobra was driving as fast as his bike would take him. His hands hurt from how hard he was gripping his handlebars, but he didn’t give that any thought. Party was in trouble right now, and it’d be his fault if he didn’t get there in time.

HIs radio crackled, but he couldn’t hear the words over the sound of wind whistling, so he didn’t pay it any mind. If it was one of the outer killjoys, they could wait. He had more important things on hand.

Soon enough, he spied the diner, and he couldn’t get out of the car fast enough. The door was closed, _good_ , and he opened it and was on the alert immediately, gun pointed.

A Drac was dead on the floor, and he sighed internally, because that meant at least Party was good enough to have killed one. Except, he crouched down, and stared at the liquid on the ground, before pushing up and rushing to the back, because that was blood on the ground.

“Party?” He called, sighing gratefully when he called back a “Here!”, because he was alright. He pushed through the door for the hallways, and was shocked at the amount of bodies that were scattered, but he just stepped over them and continued to his brother’s room. 

Party was on a chair, bandages wrapped around his midsection, smiling when he saw it was Kobra. 

“You don’t know how happy I am to see you.”

“Ditto.” Kobra said, setting the gun down to help Party, hissing when he sees the blood smeared upwards. “Damn, Party, how bad did they get you?”

“Not bad,” He says, “Only one got me.”

“That isn’t as bad as I thought.” 

“That’s just because you underestimate me.” He hisses when Kobra pokes too hard, slapping his hand.

“I underestimate you on a lot of things, but I don’t on fighting.” He leans back, staring at Party. “You’re okay, right? No other shots to your body?”

“They didn’t hit me anywhere else, I swear. Only where the blood was.” When Kobra still doesn’t look all the way convinced, he pulls him into a hug, holding him tight. “I’ll be fine, alright? A little blast isn’t gonna kill me this easy.”

“But-”

“I’m _fine_.” Party stresses, pulling back to stare his brother in the eyes. “You don’t need to worry over me, alright? We’ll clean the wound, bandage it, and I’ll be good as new. I’m gonna be fine no matter what your tiny little brain is telling you.”

Kobra looks down at his hands, trying not to let Party see the worry still in his mind. Party looks for a moment, before sighing and pulling him back in.

“Kobra, I love you. Even though you can so fucking stubborn at times like these, I still love you. I wouldn’t sugarcoat something like this for you, alright?”

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Kobra nodded, gripping his brother tight again. “I love you too, _so_ much.”

They stay like that for Destroya knows how long, until the sound of a door slamming and footsteps pounding against the floor cause them to pull apart. They glance at each, hands reaching towards their guns, until the sound of Ghoul tripping on the floor causes them to relax.

They’re fine.

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody wants to talk to me about danger days,, my mcr tumblr is @justmikeyway and my main is @raystoro !!!


End file.
